necromundafandomcom-20200213-history
Spyre Hunters
Spyre Hunters are made-up of the members of the Noble Houses. They are equipped with special suits of armor, which they use to hunt the many dangerous creatures found in the Underhive - this includes what ever gang lurks by. Types of Hunters Matriarch Spyrer Matriarchs are feared throughout the Underhive as grim-faced reapers that slay from the shadows. The Matriarch wears a special chameleon cloak that allows her to blend in with her surroundings. She will stalk her prey and then suddenly appear, her chainscythe in one hand, a deadly sharp monomolecular sword in the other. Matriarchs are hugely experienced fighters, and able to wield both weapons with deadly efficiency. Within moments their prey will be dead and the Matriarch will disappear back into the shadows. Patriarch Spyrer Patriarchs are equipped with the finest combat armor that credits can buy. The suit's heavily reinforced armor is capable of shrugging off all but the most powerful attacks, while its powerful servomotors allow the wearer to move and fight without hindrance. The suit has highly sophisticated in-built targeting systems that allow the wearer to detect and attack multiple targets simultaneously. However, most deadly of all are cybernetically controlled combat arms fixed to the suit's back that can lash out to attack any opponent that is near by. Orrus The Orrus embodies the most brutal aspects of the Spyre Hunters. Its distinctively oversized powered arms and hulking shoulders betray the Orrus' fearsome combat style: that of crushing and battering its opponents to a bloody pulp. Ranks of armored pistons power the arms and its blunt, claw-fingered hands, and each fist is backed by a rack of bolt launchers to blast apart opponents at a distance. Though the Orrus is the slowest of the Spyre Hunters it is also the most indomitable. Not only are the powered arms and shoulders heavily armored but a force field protects the Spyrer as he lumbers forward. Jakara Jakara weapons are the mono sword and mirror shield. The Jakara is the lightest of all the Spyre Hunters, emphasising agility and speed over heavy armor. The suit itself is armored with flexible plates like snake scales which are overlaid with the tubes and cables that feed power to the Spyrer's limbs. The Jakara buckler is inset with energy absorbing devices that look like faceted jewels, each one of which can drain the force from a shot or blow and hurl it back at the attacker. Malcadon Malcadon are cunning and suble in their hunting, trapping their victims in webs of iron-hard silk before tearing them apart with their claws. Two bulbous spinners for creating the web threads are mounted on the suit's arms and connect to the Malcadon's hunched back amidst a snake's nest of tubes. The reast of the elongated limbs and back of the Malcadon are covered with downward pointing spines and overlapping plates of armor. Its arms and legs are boosted by pistons and hydraulics which permit it to climb swiftly and leap great distances so that in can move swiftly among the mass of broken pipes and struts witch form the dark canopy of the Underhive. Yeld The Yeld is the most bizarre of the Spyre Hunters: a winged fiend with pinions of chameleonic metal and claws of laser energy. When not in use, the Yeld's wings sweep back to form a pinioned cloak of steel and reveal the heavy forearm units bearing laser tubes that are its primary weapons. Its wings are jagged with edges sharp as razors so it can slice its victim as it swoops overhead. When stealth is needed, the Yeld's wings curl around it and mimic the hues surrounding its body, concealing the Spyrer from view until it takes flight again. Category:Gangs Category:Spire Category:Outlanders